Shadow Chie
Shadow Chie (千枝の影, Chie-no kage) is a Boss in Persona 4. It is the first Boss encountered in the Yukiko's Castle dungeon in the Midnight Channel. Game Appearance *''Persona 4'': Boss Biography In the midst of their rescue mission, where Chie Satonaka, Yosuke Hanamura and the Protagonist attempted to save Yukiko Amagi, Chie ran off on her own ahead, and encountered her "other self". A voiceover of a saddened Yukiko is heard, stating how useless and worthless she is and how Chie is always by her side to save her, a remark to which the "Other Chie" scoffs off, stating (the real) Chie herself is obsessed with dominating over Yukiko. When the "Other Chie" continued to taunt Chie on her negative traits and hidden thoughts, Chie refused to accept it, which empowered the Shadow and caused it to reveal its true self. The Shadow became enraged and confirms that things are different now and that after the battle, only the Shadow will be left standing. The Shadow hopes Chie wouldn't mind: "After all, I'm still you." Physical Appearance Shadow Chie appears as a yellow-clad dominatrix vaguely similar to Tomoe Gozen supported by three puppets not unlike Chie or Yukiko in school unifom. The puppets all struggle to hold her up in place, while the Shadow sits lavishly atop. Shadow Chie has long, black, moving hair which resembles that of Yukiko and represents her intense jealousy of her. It wields a long whip and wears a cone-shaped yellow mask over its face, which has a wicked smiley face drawn over it. Symbolism Much like the girl it originated from, Shadow Chie represents the Chariot Arcana. Being a Shadow, it is indicative of the dark side of the Chariot; in other words, the reversed Chariot. The reversed Chariot symbolizes envy, addiction, and low self-confidence; and in relationships, an abusive and controlling nature. All of these qualities stem from her relationship with Yukiko: she is envious of Yukiko's good looks, addicted to Yukiko's dependence on her, and low self-opinion (saying, on Yukiko, "SHE'S the one ALL the guys drool over!"). While her relationship with Yukiko may not be physically abusive, Chie is still very emotionally domineering at the beginning; thus, the dominatrix theme brings physical form to emotional bondage. Stats Strategy Its weakness is Wind elemental attacks, so use Yosuke's Garu, and then when she's down use an All-Out Attack. Switch to physical attacks when it uses Green Wall, and immediately go back to Garu once the barrier disappears. If the protagonist has the Angel Persona, he can use Garu as well, allowing him to initiate All-Out Attacks twice a round. Also, if the player has the Izanagi Persona, use Rakunda and Tarukaja to increase the damage. Battle Quotes *I am a shadow... The true self... What do you guys think you're doing? Trying to defend the "real" me? Then you're gonna pay the price! (Battle Opening) *Hah! Think you can stop me that easy!? *Ah ha ha ha ha ha! (Using Green Wall) *Here you go! (Attacking) *Heh heh heh... (Attacking) *Take this! (Attacking) *Scream for me! (Using Mazio) *Kneel before me!(Using Mazio) *Are you guys idiots!? Why are you protecting her like that? She's nothing but a grubby bitch! (Below 50% HP) *Ngh... Don't make fun of me... You're... You're nothing against me...! (Weakened State) *NO! (Upon Defeat) Gallery Category: Persona 4 Enemies